There are various situations where it is necessary to move a first object relative to another object in a precise manner. For example, it may be necessary to align a pump relative to a motor so that their driven and drive shafts respectively can be properly connected. Various precision movement tools have been previously proposed for this purpose, but such known tools are not particularly convenient to use.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a precision machine movement tool which is more convenient to use than known such tools.